No More Mr. Nice Kai
No More Mr. Nice KaiSpoilerTV - Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 10th August 2018 is the sixth episode of the second season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the sixteenth episode of the series overall. Synopsis An unknown force threatens to reveal all the Midnighters' secrets. Manfred's suspicion towards Kai intensifies. Fiji embraces Dark Magic to save Bobo once and for all.SpoilerTV - Midnight, Texas - Episode 2.06 - No More Mr. Nice Kai - Press Release Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger Recurring Cast *Nestor Carbonell -as- Kai Lucero *Josh Kelly -as- Walker Chisum *Jaime Ray Newman -as- Patience Lucero *Bernardo Saracino -as- Chuy Strong Guest Starring *Adam Langdon -as- Basil Special Guest Star *Sarah Ramos -as- Creek Lovell Co-Starring *Cyrus Dodson-Sands -as- 9 year old Walker Production Crew *'Director:' **PJ Pesce *'Writer:' **Deirdre Mangan *'Executive Producers:' **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder **David Janollari *'Consulting Producers:' **Charlaine Harris **Brynn Malone **Turi Meyer **Alfredo Septién *'Co-Executive Producer:' **Ken Hanes *'Producer:' **Jeff Rafner *'Co-Producers:' **Stephen Welke **Deirdre Mangan *'Supervising Producer:' **Christopher Markey *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-01-Chuy.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-02-Chuy.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-03-Joe-Chuy.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-04-Olivia-Lemuel.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-05-Olivia-Lemuel.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-06-Patience.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-07-Lemuel.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-08-Joe-Chuy.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-09-Olivia-Lemuel-Manfred.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-10-Olivia~Lemuel.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-11-Patience-Manfred.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-12-Lemuel.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-13-Chuy.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-14-Fiji.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-15-Manfred-Joe.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-16-Theophilus.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-17-Chuy-Walker.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-18-Creek.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-19-Patience-Olivia.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-20-Manfred-Creek.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-21-Manfred-Creek.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-22-Manfred-Kai-Patience.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-23-Patience~Olivia-Kai~Manfred.jpg No More Mr. Nice Kai 206-24-Manfred-Creek.jpg |-|BTS Images= |-|Screencaps= MTX 206-001-Manfred.png MTX 206-002-Patience.png MTX 206-003-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 206-004~Patience-Creek~Manfred.png MTX 206-008-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 206-006-Manfred.png MTX 206-007-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 206-008-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 206-009-Lemuel-Olivia-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 206-010-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 206-011-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 206-012-Joe.png MTX 206-013-Chuy.png MTX 206-014-Joe.png MTX 206-015-Joe-Chuy.png MTX 206-016-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 206-017-Lemuel.png MTX 206-018~Lemuel-Basil.png MTX 206-019-Lemuel~Basil.png MTX 206-020-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 206-021-Kai.png MTX 206-022-Patience.png MTX 206-023-Kai-Patience.png MTX 206-024-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 206-025-Creek.png MTX 206-026-Manfred.png MTX 206-027-Joe~Walker.png MTX 206-028~Joe-Walker.png MTX 206-029-Theophilus Statue-Bobo.png MTX 206-030-Fiji.png MTX 206-031-Bobo.png MTX 206-032-Fiji-Dark Magic.png MTX 206-033-Butterfly-Fiji.png MTX 206-034-Fiji.png MTX 206-035-Lemuel.png MTX 206-036-Kai.png MTX 206-037-Lemuel.png MTX 206-038-Lemuel~Basil.png MTX 206-039-Basil.png MTX 206-040-Lemuel-Basil.png MTX 206-041-Joe~Walker.png MTX 206-042-Walker.png MTX 206-043~Joe-Walker.png MTX 206-044-9 year old Walker.png MTX 206-045-Joe-Walker.png MTX 206-046~Manfred-Creek.png MTX 206-047-Manfred~Creek.png MTX 206-048-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 206-049-Patience.png MTX 206-050~Creek-Patience-Manfred.png MTX 206-051-Creek-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 206-052-Creek.png MTX 206-053-Manfred~Creek.png MTX 206-054~Manfred-Creek.png MTX 206-055-Basil-Olivia.png MTX 206-056~Basil-Olivia.png MTX 206-057~Basil-Olivia.png MTX 206-058-Lemuel.png MTX 206-059~Basil-Olivia.png MTX 206-060-Joe-Walker.png MTX 206-061-Joe~Walker.png MTX 206-062-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 206-063-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 206-064-Joe-Lemuel-Bobo~Olivia.png MTX 206-065~Olivia-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 206-066-Basil~Midnighters.png MTX 206-067-Olivia.png MTX 206-068-Basil~Midnighters.png MTX 206-069-Fiji~Basil.png MTX 206-070-Basil.png MTX 206-071-Fiji~Basil.png MTX 206-072-Fiji.png MTX 206-073-Basil.png MTX 206-074-Kai-Patience.png MTX 206-075-Bobo-Creek-Kai.png MTX 206-076-Joe-Manfred-Olivia.png MTX 206-077-Manfred.png MTX 206-078~Joe-Manfred.png MTX 206-079~Joe-Theophilus~Manfred.png MTX 206-080-Walker.png MTX 206-081-Basil-Fiji.png MTX 206-082~Basil-Fiji.png MTX 206-083-Chuy.png MTX 206-084-Walker.png MTX 206-085~Creek-Patience.png MTX 206-086-Creek-Patience.png MTX 206-087-Creek.png MTX 206-088-Olivia.png MTX 206-089-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 206-090-Lemuel.png MTX 206-091-Patience-Olivia.png MTX 206-092-Theophilus.png MTX 206-093-Manfred-Joe~Theophilus.png MTX 206-094-Manfred-Joe~Theophilus.png MTX 206-095-Theophilus.png MTX 206-096-Kai.png MTX 206-097-Creek.png MTX 206-098~Manfred-Olivia-Bobo~Joe.png MTX 206-099-Bobo-Joe-Manfred.png MTX 206-100-Walker-Chuy.png MTX 206-101-Joe-Bobo.png MTX 206-102~Walker-Chuy.png MTX 206-103-Fiji-Basil.png MTX 206-104-Bobo-Fiji~Basil.png MTX 206-105-Chuy.png MTX 206-106-Walker-Joe.png MTX 206-107-Walker-Chuy.png MTX 206-108-Joe-Chuy~Walker.png MTX 206-109-Patience~Manfred.png MTX 206-110-Manfred.png MTX 206-111~Walker~Joe-Basil-Chuy.png MTX 206-112~Chuy-Joe.png MTX 206-113~Walker-Chuy-Basil-Manfred-Joe.png MTX 206-114-Lemuel-Kai~Olivia.png MTX 206-115-Manfred-Kai~Lemuel-Patience-Olivia.png MTX 206-116-Basil.png MTX 206-117-Lemuel-Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 206-118-Basil.png MTX 206-119-Lemuel~Olivia.png MTX 206-120-Olivia.png MTX 206-121-Manfred.png MTX 206-122-Walker.png MTX 206-123-Lemuel.png MTX 206-124-Manfred.png MTX 206-125-Bobo-Olivia.png MTX 206-126-Bobo~Fiji.png MTX 206-127~Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 206-128-Manfred.png MTX 206-129-Creek.png MTX 206-130-Manfred.png MTX 206-131~Creek~Manfred.png MTX 206-132-Manfred.png |-|Videos= Season 2, Episode 6 Creek Returns to Midnight - Midnight, Texas (Promo) Creek's Gone, Again - Midnight, Texas (Episode Highlight) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two